


Hardware and Iron

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Sam Winchester, Dressed Up, Flirting, M/M, Strip Club Owner Gabriel, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It was a disaster, an utter and absolute disaster. Gabriel had to find a new waiter for the planned party or he would have a big problem. Thanks the universe his eyes fell on something else...big.





	Hardware and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this I had the displeasure to find out that there is NO tag for Strip Club Owner Gabriel but for Strip Club Owner Castiel. I laughed really hard.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


It was a disaster, an utter and absolute disaster. Gabriel slammed his phone back on his desk and left his office. He had a huge customized party later that evening in the private rooms of his club, and now one of his waiters had called in sick. 

 

Cursing, Gabriel took three steps at once on his search for his younger brother Castiel. It was still early but his club ‘Hardware and Iron’ was already packed with people. He had planned this damn Candy Store themed party for weeks. Some idiot wanted to celebrate his 21st birthday with a huge party, lots of alcohol, lots of candies, hence the theme, and even more strippers. 

 

Gabriel loved his job and his club. He could serve various things for many different tastes but most of the time ‘Hardware and Iron’ was just a regular strip club slash gay bar. Today it was about to turn into a huge warzone because Gabriel was about to explode because of one stick waiter when two of his ‘exotic dancers’ had already called in sick. He had been able to find replacements but finding suitable replacement in the waiting business with no notice would be impossible. Maybe Castiel had another idea or someone he could call who wanted to make some fast cash. 

 

Still cursing and growling to himself, Gabriel stepped onto the main floor. It was more like a bar. people gathered around to talk, to find someone to hook up with, for a drink and a greasy dinner. No strippers, those were in other parts of the club, but that wasn’t part of Gabriel’s problem now.

 

Gabriel spotted Castiel at the back of the room. He was restocking the drinks at the bar and came back from the basement where they stored the majority of their drinks. Stalking through the room, Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him aside, so the other guests couldn’t overhear to them. “Cas, we have a problem. Someone else called in sick too, and now we are one waiter short for the Candy Store party. Can you call somebody who wants to make some fast cash tonight? The others won’t be able to keep up with the orders with a waiter missing.” Castiel frowned and Gabriel knew the answer before his brother even started to speak. “I’m sorry brother, but I already called everyone I could ask who would help us. We need to think of a different solution this time, or we need to cancel the party.” Frowning back at this brother, Gabriel shook his head. Canceling the party would cost him a fortune and people wouldn’t forget something like this. 

 

Pondering on his available options, Gabriel spotted someone moving through the crowded room holding a full tray over his head without spilling a drink. Gabriel’s eyes were almost glued to the man running through the people with an easy smile and dimples that should be considered weapons themselves. Pulling Castiel against his side, Gabriel pointed at the tall man walking through the room. “Who the hell is this Cas and why don’t I know him?” 

 

Castiel pulled himself free and straightened his shirt out again. “His name is Sam, Sam Winchester. He’s the younger brother of one of our bouncers. He has been working for us only for a few days, and you don’t know him because you only interview people who dance half-naked in front of you on a pole, Gabriel. He is an experienced bartender and was looking for a job at the weekends and odd hours, so he can concentrate on his law studies. The other guests like him. He knows his job, is friendly and polite to the guests and the staff as well. His brother recommended him, and I hired him almost a month ago.” Gabriel was listening to the words Castiel was saying, but he didn’t understand one word or their meaning. He was too busy staring his newest bartender. True, Gabriel left the interviewing of everyone who wasn’t a stripper to Castiel, but Gabriel should pay more attention sometimes whom his brother was hiring. This one was just dead gorgeous, it gave Gabriel an idea, and he leaned over to Castiel while never letting Sam out of his view. 

 

“I need to speak to Sam. Get him into my office asap.” He saw Castiel roll with his eyes, but Gabriel only grinned and sprinted to his office. Gabriel went through his office like a tornado through Kansas. Things ended up stuffed under the couch, clothes were stuffed into the wardrobe, and his desk was clear again after he pushed everything into his open drawer only to slam it shut the second a knock sounded on his door. 

 

With a smile perfectly in place, Gabriel called out for his visitor to open the door. Sam walked in like politeness personified but the second he spotted Gabriel he wore a smile of his own, and the dangerous dimples were on again. "Hi Sam, please, feel free to sit down. I feel like I'm pulling a muscle looking up at you all the time." Laughing, Sam folded his long frame in the extra chair in front of Gabriel's desk and looked at Gabriel. Silence followed before Gabriel could shake himself out of it and remember why he called Sam into his office. "Right," Gabriel said and scratched his five-o’clock shadow. "I need a waiter for the Candy store themed party later tonight. The guy is turning 21, and his parents are paying for the whole gig.  Booze, enough candy to make even kids vomit, loud music and several strippers. Cas said you have experience as a waiter. Interested in making some extra cash tonight? I'll pay you up front, of course, and you get to wear the clubs' clothes that will fit the theme. You would get dressed up a bit too as well to fit into the whole gig. What do you say?"

 

Sam looked at him and pushed a long string of hair out of his face. Gabriel's finger itched with the urge to feel one of those long strands run through his fingers. “What will I be expecting to do at this gig except for the usual drunk heads when they hit 21 and Dad pays?” Gabriel smirked to himself, good; Sam wasn’t declining immediately. 

 

“Expect the usual drunk heads, of course. It’s a gay party and, I’m saying this in all my professional manners, you are too pretty to be real, so be prepared for a lot of flirting, questions for your number and the more drunk they get, the grabbier they’ll be. As already said, lots of candy in different forms is involved too which means people are going to vomit in rainbow colours at some point is my best guess.”  
  
Sam pulled a face at Gabriel’s rainbow comment, but he seemed to think about it otherwise. After half a minute, Sam fixated Gabriel with his multi-coloured eyes. “I’ll do it, but the second any drunk heads try something funny with me I will put them in their place. I will try to do it nicely but I won’t allow some freshman to get all touchy with, me and I won’t hesitate to ask my brother to kick them out if I don’t do it myself.”  
  
That was something Gabriel could respect. He had a new waiter for the damn party.  
  
…  
  
Gabriel was waiting in front of the door of the dressing room. He had handed Sam over to an excited Meg who had snarled at Gabriel to keep his ass out of the place and wait until she was finished with dressing Sam up for the party. Apparently, jeans and plaid wouldn’t fit the party theme, and Meg had a lot do.  
  
Half an hour later, Meg sauntered out of the room and closed the door behind herself. She stood too close to Gabriel, but he didn’t mind. It was Meg, and personal space was not her thing. Gabriel put his hands on her hips and looked her in the eyes while she smiled at him. Her face was pure smugness.

“First of all, he’s a hot piece of ass, and it’s a pity he has no interest in women at all. It’s a great loss to every female on this planet. Second, if you want to get a piece of him either be ready to get choked and have your ass ripped apart because I was able to sneak a peak and let me tell you… your ass will be sore for days, and you will love it. Trust me.”  
  
Gabriel opened his mouth to answer when the door was opened a second time, Sam walked out, and Gabriel forgot how to speak.  
  
Sam wore now tight-fitting leather pants that left no room for the imagination, his black boots, and a sleeveless hot pink fishnet shirt. Meg had used a lot of styling gel to tame Sam’s hair, and it was now slicked back against his head without the need of a hair tie but the overkill… the overkill for Gabriel was the perfectly applied eyeliner and smokey eyes.  
  
Gabriel stared. There was nothing else for him to do but to stare. Sam looked… hot, and Meg was right. Thanks to the very fitting and very tight leather pants, Sam couldn’t hide that he was sporting some a very nice package and Gabriel wasn’t looking at the holes in the fishnet shirt.  
  
A rude elbow in his ribs startled Gabriel, and he scowled at Meg who only smirked at him. “I’m going to leave you two alone now. I need a drink after I did my magic for tonight.” Meg sauntered off, and the second she was around the corner, Sam started to pinch and pull on his pants while he made a pained face.  
  
“I think I can’t feel my balls anymore and I’ve only been wearing these damn pants for a few minutes. After tonight I’m sure I won’t be able to feel my dick _and_ my balls at all.”  
  
Gabriel laughed at Sam’s face and showed him the way to the private room that held the party. He pushed the door open. The room was a monstrosity of candies, pink, cotton candy-like clouds and just walking into the room was a pain for the eyes.  
  
Showing Sam around and where he could find everything didn’t take long, and Gabriel was grateful that he could leave again when the first guests arrive, but before he went, he pulled Sam down by his fishnet shirt to whisper something into Sam’s ear.  
  
“If you want me to check on your cock later, so you get your feeling back let me know Samoose.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
